VMV: Secret of My Heart (Duchess Productions Style)
Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions Category:VMV Category:VMV Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Duchess Productions' music video of Secret of my Heart by Mai Kuraki. Song: * Secret of my Heart Sung By: * Mai Kuraki Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2019 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Aladdin and Jasmine Clip) * (Ash Ketchum and Rei Hino Clip) * (Snow White and Prince Charming Clip) * (Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham Clip) * Usagi Tsukino: Starlit night about the rooftops * Gadget Hackwrench: I feed the beats, what words could show you how I feel? * Ariel: Our happy times, were they real? * Kim Possible: So I wonder... * Olivia Flaversham: Shooting stars falls as if to tell * Rei Hino: A happy end will come because you're by my side. * Brittany Miller: Always a smile, but all the while, there's still one thing inside that I cannot tell you. * Emmy: Secret of my heart, when can I ever start? * Natsumi Tsujimoto: Never any doubt, knowing how someday, I'll say I love you. * Duchess: I will shine on through, my love will shine out true. * Mrs. Brisby: Give a little time, I'm looking for a sign you know I'm waiting for my chance. * Smurfette: So quiet now winds whisper true to me * Serena: I feel a need, to scream out loud these things I feel. * Jeanette Miller: Celebrate this love I can't reveal. * Sawyer: I can show you. * Sharon Spitz: So here we are together once again * Velma Dinkley: You seem to walk this little distance from my side. * Makoto Kino: Your face it seems so sad I wonder what you hide I wanna be close to you. * Miss Piggy: Secret of my heart, can you understand those parts? * Eleanor Miller: Hidden far away, hidden in a place I run to, doesn't everyone? * May: In my heart I know I must let our love grow. * Naru Osaka: I can't say why I know that I must find a way to call out for my chance. * Tanya Mousekewitz: Can I tell the truth? No words come to my mind. * Luna: They escape from my lips to the clouds above. * Blossom: Feeling in my heart, I can't hide. * Moana: I can't hide anymore, 'cause I love you. * Daphne Blake: I will be with you. * Snow White: Wherever you are. * Zoe Drake: Can you feel my heart? * Mira Nova: Can you feel my heart? * Becky Lopez: See you in my heart, but things may break apart. * Candace Flynn: Maybe one day, it's difficult to say how long two hearts can be as one. * Rebecca Cunningham: But I know all the same, no change will come unless I play the game. * Thumbelina: I just wanna say, I think I might be ready, baby. * Lola Bunny: See you in my dreams, I can't lose you, baby, see? * Cindy Bear: Every time we meet, every time we near boy gives all meaning to my life. * Merida: Baby, don't get down. Someday, I will come around. * Pocahontas: Secret of my heart, our future is forever. * (Basil and Mrs. Brisby Love Clip) * (Bugs and Lola Love Clip) * (Miss Piggy and Kermit Kiss) * (Daphne and Fred Watch Sunset) * (Ariel and Eric Kiss) Clips/Years/Companies: * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Pokemon (Pikachu's Goodbye; @1997 OLM) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, Eternal Dreams, Molly's Folly, & An Uncharmed Life; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@2000 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Dale Beside Himself; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Kim Possible (Attack of the Killer Bebes; @2002-2007 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Dragon Tales (To Do or Not to Do; @1999-2005 PBS) * You're Under Arrest (The Totally Invincible Gentsuki Obasan; @1996-1997 Studio Deen) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Pokemon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (@2014 OLM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (My Fair Chipette; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Braceface (Clean Slate; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * Muppets from Space (@1999 Columbia) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (@2006 OLM) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * The Powerpuff Girls (Candy is Dandy; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (@2001 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur King (Fields of Screams; @2007 Sunrise) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (@2000 Disney/Pixar) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Phineas and Ferb (Tip of the Day; @2007-2015 Disney) * TaleSpin (Molly Coddled; @1990-1991 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Hey, There, It's Yogi Bear! (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (@2018 Disney) * The Muppets (@2011 Disney) Note: * This is my final VMV video of the year.